


Treasured Hearts

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [16]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Custom Ryder's, F/M, M/M, Treasure Hunter AU, Triplets, You've been warned, kind of a work in progress but that's okay, this wrote itself, un-edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt: 16. Treasure Hunter auAnother part of the Triplets Ryders soulmate au story, this goes much deeper than the previous AU-gust fic about it.After finding an ancient site, Willow and Eliza Ryder are introduced to Reyes Vidal.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal, Gil Brodie/Male Ryder | Scott, Jaal Ama Darav/Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara, Jaal Ama Darav/Female Ryder | Sara
Series: AU-gust 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 3





	Treasured Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a wild ride. Incredibly self-indulgent but that's okay. I like it and that's all that matters, right?

"This belongs in a museum," Elizavetta muttered, not for the first time. Her companions - her twin Willow, and Jaal, a Resistance fighter from Aya - chuckled softly, the Angaran placing a hand on her shoulder in agreement.

"We will alert Avela as soon as we are able, darling one. She will see it is placed appropriately," he murmured, kissing her head.

"Thank you…" she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

They had uncovered an Angaran temple of some sort on the "dark" side of Kadara, rumoured to have been lost forever. Of course, with the Ryder triplets, nothing was impossible, and apparently that held true for incredible historical finds.

It held true for soulmates as well.. 

Rowan had met Gil fairly early on, and being that they bore each other's names on their arms, it had been easy enough to confirm that they really were meant for each other. In fact, they had just gotten married (in order to be a more "proper" pair of fathers for their future child) and were off-planet celebrating their honeymoon.

Elizavetta had been next. Of the three, she had been the most worried. After their 16th birthday, no names had come to her arms. No symbols, heart songs, eye color changes, nothing. She went into the new galaxy believing that she simply didn't have a soulmate, until she began experiencing what Angara called "dream longings." She saw her soulmates in her sleep, and eventually two names appeared on her arms. Translated, they read "Jaal Ama Darav" and "Evfra de Teshaarv." She felt like a very lucky girl indeed to have two such fine warriors to love.

Finally, now, Willow was awake, her soulmate still out in the world somewhere (hopefully). Reyes Vidal. She hadn't ever found him back in the Milky Way, but it was possible he was here.

For now, she wanted to help with this more than anything. She had always been a history nerd, going so far as to get a Master's Degree in Pre-21st Century history (and one in fashion history and textile engineering, because she felt like it). Besides, she was still recovering from the cryo pod incident. The mysterious Reyes Vidal, whoever that was, could wait. Right now, she had ancient artifacts to peruse and catalogue, clothing to create, and family to guard.

Once they had gotten a reasonable grasp on what all they were dealing with (and no horrible relic curses revealed themselves), the group began talking strategy for proceeding further into the temple. There had been evidence of Roekaar involvement, and scavengers, and while some might hope these two problems took care of each other, the Pathfinder team knew better. They likely would just stagger themselves, and the trio would have to fight them off one at a time. As per usual when trying to help.

Sure enough, the sound of gunfire started echoing through the massive structure, though it was coming from near the entrance. Well, at least they could stay put and defend, instead of having to charge towards danger. Maybe waiting would thin the herd, so to speak, and they wouldn't have their medic all up in a tizzy again so soon.

However… That didn't happen. The shooting sounds stopped. Completely. Three minutes silent. Five. Willow offered to sneak up and see what was going on, if they had actually killed each other, or if some kind of trap had been placed. Both Jaal and Eliza quickly denied her that, but then began arguing amongst themselves who should go first. Jaal, naturally, was bigger. And if Roekaar were up there, might not be shot at on sight. Eliza was smaller and harder to hit, as well as de facto leader of this expedition (if only because of Willow's cryo-wounds still healing).

So Willow snuck up anyways while they were having their lovers' spat, sticking to the shadows, a knife in hand.

All she found was bodies. Roekaar, exiles, all dead. She scammed the area cautiously, and SAM pinged when he saw a datapad. She made her way over, silent, vigilant, and picked it up. There was a message:

"WELCOME TO KADARA, PATHFINDER. STAY SAFE OUT HERE. COME HAVE A DRINK WITH ME, AND WE CAN TALK FUTURE PLANS AND SECRET HISTORY ALL YOU WANT, AWAY FROM DANGER - 'SHENA' "

She headed back down, where the two had actually called Evfra (who looked like he wanted to be doing anything but this) to argue who should be the leader when checking for ambush. Luckily, they stopped when Willow whistled sharply at them. All three turned (and Evfra immediately seized the chance to end the call) and she waved the datapad.

"Seems we've been given a gift. Who is 'Shena?'"

Jaal considered, pulling up data on his eye piece. "He is a Resistance spy in Kadara Port. Smuggler. Evfra notes that he gets the job done, but also that he is not to be trusted. Hmm. Does not surprise me. No one in this cesspool is."

Eliza sighed and rubbed her temples. "You can always stay on the Tempest, Jaal, if you don't want to come planetside with me."

"But then I may miss out."

"I promise, I would never let that happen. Really."

"Hmm. Be that as it may. I think I will simply continue complaining."

Willow rolled her eyes, peering into the temple further and heading down to see what else there was to discover.

-

One thrilling chase with a nest of eirochs later, the temple was as cleared out as it could be with such a small team, and Angaran archaeologists were on the way. It was time, Willow thought, for a drink.

Kralla's Song was a fine enough establishment, though it had been clear immediately that she was not welcome. Her clothes were too nice, and she wasn't even wearing armor, and that seemed to make people resent her. Good. Then they would be paying attention to her, looking lost and slightly helpless, and not Eliza who was waiting for the mysterious "Shena" to show up and tell them… whatever he was going to tell them.

After a much calmer call to Evfra, they now knew that Shena was a code name, though the General had not told them what the man's actual name was. Claimed he himself didn't know. Eliza had tried not to look hurt at the lie. Willow didn't blame her. It was hard to be lied to. Harder to know that it was for a good reason. Hardest to know the reason was that your own soulmate didn't trust you. 

But, hopefully, restoring these ancient sites would help. So would finding the Moshae, if they could. No one had heard anything after she had been captured on Voeld.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

She glanced up as the voice rang through her comms. There was a handsome man pulling a seat up next to Elizavetta, offering a drink. The Pathfinder (or, well, lead Pathfinder, in this case) accepted, raising a glass.

"Pathfinder Ryder," she murmured, and his face must have done something because Willow saw her raise an eyebrow.

"There a problem with that," she asked, sipping her drink.

"I… no. None at all. Just. You are not well-liked here, Pathfinder. Being Initiative, you see."

"Right. Guessed as much when I was getting glared at back there."

Willow couldn't help giggling at her bluntness. It got her a few looks, and she sipped her drink. Better her than Liza. Of course, she was also attracting… unfortunate attention. As she had planned, admittedly, but she still felt uncomfortable with the leering eyes. She knew Sloane Kelly had rules in place. She also knew Sloane Kelly and her people could be bought. That other group was seeming more and more appealing.

"Of course, of course. Ah, but where are my manners? Your Angaran friends call me Shena. You may call me Reyes. Reyes Vidal. I hate the code names."

Oh.

Well.

That was the name on Willow's arm. She felt it tingling beneath her sleeves.

If his arm said his soulmate's name, and it was her, no wonder he had given Eliza a look. Ryder was hardly common.

Eliza, to her credit, kept her cool. Gave no sign it was significant to her. Was it, though? Did she remember that name, think of it half as much as Willow did?

"Well, then, Reyes. You left me a note and a mess to clean up at the underground temple. You asked me to meet you here to talk. So talk."

Willow was barely paying attention to her sister's words, too caught up in watching the man, wondering if it really, truly, finally was the one she had been looking for since she was 16. And if he was? What were the implications? Evfra had made it clear he didn't like, nor trust, Shena. Shena who claimed to be Reyes Vidal. And Jaal (and Vetra and Drack, but mostly Jaal) made it very clear what kind of person made their home here in the Port.

Was her soulmate some kind of heartless, ruthless monster?

Would she be able to live with herself if he was?

"-Moshae Sjefa."

What??

She was so caught up in worry she hadn't been paying attention. But he had just said Moshae Sjefa.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Her sister was cold. Elizavetta knew, better possibly than either of her siblings, what the Moshae meant to the people. It meant her soulmates could trust her.

"You don't."

Honest. About not being trustworthy. Paradox.

"Fine. Say I go along with your plan. What do you get?"

"I think you know what I get, Ryder."

He purred the last name. Eliza raised an eyebrow. Was she playing coy? Or did she really forget the most important name in Willow's entire world?

"I think I check this lead and you pray you aren't feeding me bad intel, Vidal."

He stood and shrugged, winking. "I'll find you when you're done, Pathfinder. I quite look forward to it."

Willow knew she was staring, trying to get a full look at the man. If he noticed, he ignored it. She didn't know how that made her feel. Still. Eliza made her way to Willow's table, and any fears Willow had were immediately assuaged.

"Your soulmate is one cocky bastard, Willow. I don't know how to feel about it."

Willow simply shrugged with a grin.

"We can't all have Jaals, my dear."

"Damn straight."

Looked like they were rescuing the Moshae. And going into business with the shadiest smuggler in Kadara. And Willow couldn't help being beyond excited about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for day 17, with a new Disney Crack Pairing!


End file.
